A Note
by FromTwilight'TilDawnVampire
Summary: Set in 1917 Bella and Edward are engaged but then James who is good in this story changes her. After the change is over She writes a note to Edward. This is the note and what happens after. R&R PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

My Dearest Edward,

Edward I must ufortunetly inform you that we can no longer see each other. Please Edward try to forget me and live a normal life, a happy life. I am_ so sorry_ Edward. I'm not asking you to forgive me for I know you wouldn't, I am asking you to please know that I am sorry. Don't look for me, you wont find me.

Sincerly your's always,

Isabella Swan

* * *

**OK guys I'm going to update about 3 times a week But, I'm not going to update this until I have at least 1 review.**

**SOOOOOO REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!!! EVEN IF YOU HATE IT!!**


	2. Intuition

**OMC I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! I didn't ecspect you to review that quickly. OK so Ive been sick the past week and havent gone to school at all so I have a TON of homework (mrs. Hazard L) But I promise Ill be a good auther and update as soon as I can.:)**

* * *

'My Dearest Edward,

Edward I must ufortunetly inform you that we can no longer see each other.' no, 'Please Edward try to forget me and live a normal life, a happy life.' no, 'I am_ so sorry_ Edward. I'm not asking you to forgive me for I know you wouldn't, I am asking you to please know that I am sorry. Don't look for me, you wont find me.'nononono

'Sincerly your's always,

Isabella Swan'

"NNOOOO!!!!" This can not be happening, it cant be! Bella loves me she wouldn't do this! I know she wouldn't!

"Edward,dear what is wrong?" My mother said right bedore coming into my room. But when she saw me she stoped in the doorway, frozen it seemed. After a whole two seconds she said "What happened to Isabella?" I was not surprised that she knew, she always had a way of doing that. What did surprise me was _HER_ name hearing it out loud..Hurt, was the best way to discribe it I gess. No. Even that did not ecspress the feeling, it was like..like having two magnets conected, and then sudenly ripping one away from the other and the one trys to get to the other but it cant. Thats what it was like.

I then realized that she was still waiting for n answer. I didn't know what to say, or if I could say anything so I handed her the note. After some time later she finaly gave the note back. I looked into her eyes and,

I saw pain,

I saw confusion,

I saw guilt,

I saw remorse,

And I saw pity.

I lookeed away, I couldn't deal with pity not right now so insted I said "Why do you feel guilty mother?" I almost gasped. Was THAT my voice, it was.. scary not the creepy scary of horrer movies, but the voice of somone who had gone through their worst fear. And it had killed them, on the inside.

My mother looked shocked as well butgot over it quickly and responded,

"I.. EdwardI'." she said without stoping for a breath anywere.

I simply looked at her i knew that there was more.

She gulped, this was_ VERY_ bad indeed.

"Edward today, well I had a dream last night.. of.. somthing that I should have told you about. I see that now and... Oh it was just so HORRIBLE, and I didn't want to worry you because it was so strange and I thought it was _JUST A DREAM_, not"

"What did you see?" I asked almost felling anoyed, almost. Mostly it was pain. How will I live with this the rest of my life.

She took three deep breaths and went on. "It was night and Isabella was walking home from the librairy. She pased a man on the street he apperieHer heartd to be very distracted and didn't notis her, but then the wind changed direction and oh it all happened so fast suddenly she was on the ground and he had..he had his lips at her throt and then, then he b-bit her he bit Bella and was d-d-drink-in-ing her blood!" I coul not move, I could not talk, and all I coul think was 'Vampires are real. Bella is dead or a Vampire.' and it repeited over and over in my mind.

"Did he kill her?" I sounded hollow, empty.

"No." And I could live again. I wasn't even aware of my plans to kill myself when my mother was gone, it was completely subconscious, a natrul reaction. I would **NEVER **love someone else, but now that I knew she was alive (at least partly) I could do what she asked 'live a normal life' well I still had the angel I fel in love with was now suposedly a demon from hell (I don't think I'll be going to cherch from now on) but..they can't be that different from humans if she was able to write this she didn't sound any different from how she always wrote.

Maby I've met a Vampire before and not even known it. And mabye..that Vampire will change me too. I could be with Bella, I could be with her the hunt is on. "Mother what did the man look like?" Even as I said it I was taking out my scetch book. Not many people knew I loved to draw, only my parents and of corse Bella.

"He had Blond hair that was tied at the back of his head, the palest skin I've ever seen even whiter that Isabella. He was about as tall as you and had eyes that changed color-"

"What color?" I asked cutting her off. But I knew she would never dream of scolding me, no matter what I did.

"When he walked past her they were bright red, like rubys. But when-when he attacked Isabella they were Black."

I had just fineshed a rugh draft of what I thought he might look like. I pasted it to her and asked if that was him.

She just stood there and stuttered what i think was a 'yes its perfect' before saying she needed to lay down. Because Everything has worn her old body out, and left the room.

I sat there for a moment not thinking anything before

"Now how am I going to find a Vampire?"

And that night my dreams were filled with Bella, fangs, and wooden stakes.

* * *

**OK people what do you think, not bad for a 7th grader huh.**

**And I'm giving the gift of the 'BEST REVIEWER' toooooo**

**TheBestDamnThing96 for being my frist reviewer EVER!**

**YOU ROCK!!!!**


End file.
